Flying Lessons
by sexymarauders
Summary: Teddy can't fly. Victoire decides to teach him.


**Hey! So I'm uploading something again! And I'll probably delete it again. But, if you know anything about me, you'll now I LOVE Teddy. It's kind of a problem. So here is a cute little one-shot thing and yeah! Happy reading!**

Teddy couldn't fly.

Harry tried to his hardest to teach him when he was younger, but once Ginny had ended up healing nearly all his bones, Andromeda had forbidden him to get on a broom until he went to Hogwarts fearing he would break his neck.

Madam Hooch had called him hopeless. It wasn't like he was scared, he had no fear of heights, it was that he simply couldn't stay on a broom. Harry told him it was because of his generic clumsiness. He tried his hardest, but by his third or fourth year, he grasped the fact that flying wasn't for him. It wasn't a big deal, he could use Floo Powder and he had his Apparation license now.

So, it was a fine afternoon in late April, and Teddy was just sitting down to dinner when Victoire sat next to him, breathless.

"Hello," he said. "Are you a Hufflepuff now?"

"Yes," she said, rolling her eyes, and tying her hair back. "I'm going to teach you how to fly."

Teddy laughed. "Sure. Hopeless, remember?"

"I'm serious. We're all going flying at midnight tonight, and I'll be damned if you graduate next month without having a little bit of fun."

"I can have fun!" protested Teddy.

"So you're coming then?"

"No!" said Teddy. "I'll fall off, break something, and get everyone in trouble."

Victoire sighed. "You've been recruited by St. Mungo's! You can heal bones! That's why it's perfectly safe!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Teddy. "I'm still not going. I'm not going to embarrass myself in front of your friends."

"Hey, remember when you were adventurous? Yeah, me neither." She said, looking at him.

"I'm adventurous! Remember when we climbed that tree in your backyard?" he said. "And your mum even told us not to do it!"

"You were six. I was four," she reminded him. "You didn't get to be Head Boy for being exciting."

"Hey! Your dad was Head Boy!" he said angrily, looking at his badge.

"Yeah. So was Percy." said Victoire. "Whatever. I'll see you tonight. Or not."

She got up and sauntered away, back to her friends at the Gryffindor table.

He stared at his plate as she left. She was so manipulative! He was too fun! He had gone into the Forbidden Forest without supervision before! He snuck out of bed when his insomnia hit!

He went to his dorm to change. He glanced at the picture on his bedside table. His mother was on his father's back, laughing her head off. He couldn't help but think that his mother had snuck off to go flying a fair few times. He flopped onto his bed.

"Do you think I'm fun?" he asked Owen, who was on his bed, reading a Muggle magazine with naked girls on the front.

Owen snorted. "Look at the badge on your chest." he said.

Teddy sighed. If he went, Victoire would win. But then he thought of Victoire and her long hair and her laugh and her smile and the fact that next year he'd be at work and she'd be here and he decided that he HAD to go or else she might start snogging McLaggen or some other jerk.

Not that he'd tell her any of this, of course.

So, that night at midnight, he left the common room and crept to the Quidditch Pitch.

Victoire was standing in the middle of the pitch, holding a few brooms. Her strawberry blonde hair was in a braid down her back. She was wearing cut off jeans and a tight white tank top that showed off a little bit of skin between her jeans and top.

"Hi!" she said breathlessly, jogging towards him. Teddy tried his hardest to look at her face, but what could he do?

"Hi," he said. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I'll break my neck."

"Who are you, your Gran?" asked Victoire, tossing him a broom. Several students circled above them, laughing. It was a clear, pretty night, nice and warm.

He straddled the broom, grinning at Victoire. He pushed off the ground, hovering a little ways off. She imitated him. Teddy floated a little higher, wobbling slightly but managing to stay on. Victoire appeared next to him.

"You're doing it!" she said happily, zooming around him and making him quite dizzy.

"Shh!" he said harshly. "Now this is the part where I fall off," he muttered, accelerating slightly managing to stay on.

Victoire did a loop-de-loop and giggled. "I never thought I'd see the day that Teddy Lupin got on a broom! Shows what you'll do if there's boobs involved,"

Teddy blushed furiously. "Excuse me," he said. "But I happen to want to spend some quality time with a family friend and it looks like you're just making it uncomfortable for us all!"

"Just you, Teddy, dear!" she cried, swerving upwards to a height Teddy thought was just a wee bit too high. He followed her, nonetheless. The weird blonde girl from his grade was giving him creepy looks again.

As he reached her, he began to get a little but cocky, swerving and doing his best to show off for her.

Victoire laughed at him. "You're pathetic. Try flying with your eyes closed, there's a challenge,"

Teddy closed his eyes, but, as she said, it was hard. He began wobbling and spinning downwards. He opened his eyes quickly.

"I was kidding!" she said, rolling her eyes and her body simountaniously. "Okay. You ready?"

"Ready for what?" he asked.

"Let's race!" she said suddenly, shooting off.

"No no no no that's not a good idea!" shouted Teddy, although he zoomed off after her. As he caught up with her, he realized how fast he was going, and losing control of the broom, he crashed into her, both of them tumbling through the air and landing on the grass with an 'oof!'

Teddy knocked his head rather hard on the ground, and blinked away stars to see Victoire leaning over him, her braid dangling over her shoulders and giggling.

"I told you I was hopeless," he muttered, rubbing his head.

"You okay?" she asked, biting her lip and giggling. God, she looked so cute.

"I'm fine," he said, sitting up dizzily. "Concussed, but fine."

He realised with a jolt how close she was to him. He could feel her warm breath on his face. Was she leaning closer, or was that his confused head telling him that? Nope, she was getting closer.

So Teddy did the only logical thing that came to his mind. He kissed her.

**Welp, that was an awk ending. Review?**


End file.
